The complexity of integrated circuits (ICs) continues to increase. Some ICs might include a variety of information-processing hardware, such as processors. The processors interact with other circuitry on the IC, such as general-purpose or specialized logic circuitry, signal conversion circuitry (analog to digital or digital to analog), and the like. By using processors together with other IC circuitry, one may provide a wider range of functionality.